The present invention relates to a latch device. The latch device is provided with a switch and is attached to an attached member such as a main member of a radio cassette player, so that a door member of the radio cassette is closed or opened when the door member is pushed.
A conventional latch device includes a movable member and a housing. The movable member is urged with an urging member to a position where a part of the movable member projects from the housing. When the movable member is pushed into the housing against a force of the urging member, the movable member is locked at a push-in position where a push-push type lock mechanism turns to a locked state and the switch is turned on. When the movable member in the push-in position is pushed into the housing again against the force of the urging member, the lock mechanism turns to an unlocked state, so that the movable member is returned to the projecting position and the switch is turned off (refer to Patent Reference 1).                Patent Reference 1: Japanese Utility Model No. 7-14062        
In the latch device disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the lock mechanism is provided only on one side (front or back surface) of the movable member. Accordingly, due to a single lock mechanism, strength of locking the movable member is not strong enough. Also, the switch is provided on a surface of the movable member opposite to a surface where the lock mechanism is provided. Therefore, it is difficult to make a width of the latch device small.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a latch device for locking with higher locking strength through two lock mechanisms. It is also possible to make a width of the latch small by providing the switches on both sides of the movable member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.